


Bitter:Sweet: Extras

by Choco_Bear



Series: Bitter:Sweet [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, M/M, Social Media, Texting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Bear/pseuds/Choco_Bear
Summary: All ofBitter:Sweet's extras, such as alternative scenes, deleted scenes (author and character based), uncut scenes, and extra stories. All of these extras, except for the extra stories and character based deleted social media posts, are NOT canon.





	1. (Author) Deleted Scene: 2/24/17: Clary & Magnus on Twitter (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus asks about the cutie from the other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/171339047019/clary-magnus-on-twitter-01-22417).

  
  
  



	2. Alternative Scene: 2/24/17: Clary & Magnus on iMessage (01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clary sends another Alec pic, continuing her Tinder mojo, Magnus has a question, and Alec and Magnus officially reach second base…per this story’s logistics, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://bitter-sweetfic.tumblr.com/post/171496358894/clary-magnus-on-imessage-01-22417). Canon scene [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10604565/chapters/31043796).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 2/24/17: Alec, Clary & Simon have lunch at Taki's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec, Clary & Simon have lunch at Taki's and shenanigans ensue.
> 
> (Takes place during [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604565/chapters/31043796) text convo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [here](link).

“Hey,” Alec mumbled as he sat down next to Simon. Simon waved a hand at him in greeting, but didn’t look up from his reading. Alec took no notice as he continued reading on his phone.

“Hi,” Clary said distractedly as she too kept her attention solely on her phone.

It wasn’t too long before there was someone else joining them. “Great, you’re here. _Finally_. So what’s it going to be today?” Kaelie seemed to pop out of nowhere. She was always doing that. The trio was used to it by now, but the first few times for Alec were hilarious.

“The usual for me, thanks,” Alec replied, looking up for a quick second to give Kaelie a nod of thanks.

“Sure. Do you want a coke with that?” Kaelie asked as she scribbled on her pad.

“Yeah,” Alec responded, his attention already back on his phone.

When neither Clary nor Simon offered to speak next, Kaelie took matters into her own hands.

“Clary, what are you having?” Kaelie asked, impatience in her voice.

“Oh! Crap, sorry Kaelie. I’ll have a plate of french fries and an apricot-plum smoothie, please.” Clary looked up at Kaelie, abashed.

“Mmmmm— _Simon!_ What are you having?” Kaelie asked, her impatience rising. She side-eyed him as she wrote down Clary’s order.

Simon jumped slightly in his seat and sat up straight, adjusting his glasses and blinking up at Kaelie. “Coffee.”

Kaelie raised an eyebrow as she wrote it down. “Your usual?”

Simon nodded.

“Anything else?” Kaelie prompted.

Simon shook his head and went back to his textbook. “He’ll have a plate of raisin cookies,” Clary interjected.

Kaelie turned her raised eyebrow to Clary, and when Simon didn’t respond, she shrugged and wrote it down.

“Take it easy with the _light_ reading,” Kaelie said, tapping Simon’s book with her pen. Before Simon could look up, she was gone. She was always doing that too. The trio was used to it, but the first few times for Alec were even more hilarious.

Clary glanced between Alec and Simon, and seeing both guys still engrossed in their phone and textbook, went back to her phone. She then remembered the picture she had saved in her camera roll last night. She had meant to text that to Alec last night, but had fallen asleep. She swiped into her camera roll and brought up Magnus’s picture. She smirked as she looked up at Alec.

“So, _Alec_...I hear you like motorcycles. Do you know who _else_ likes motorcycles?”

Alec slowly looked up.

“My brother,” Alec said, his voice just as flat as his stare. He then looked down at his phone again, ignoring Clary once more.

Clary blinked at Alec’s bowed head. She looked to Simon in solidarity, because seriously, _what? his brother?,_ but he was still deep into his textbook and wasn’t looking at either of them. Clary turned back to Alec. “So I guess you don’t want to see this—”

“How do you know I like motorcycles?” Alec interrupted, looking up at her again, a frown etched onto his face.

Clary shrugged nonchalantly. “A little birdie showed me,” she said sweetly.

Alec’s frown turned into a glare. “And what _else_ did this little _birdie_ tell you—hang on, did you say _showed_? What did Izzy show you,” Alec gritted out, his phone now forgotten, his eyes steely on Clary. Clary glanced at Simon again, who this time was looking up from his textbook. He glanced between Clary and Alec.

Clary sighed. She swiped backward once in her camera roll and brought up Alec’s picture. She offered the phone to Alec. He squinted an eye at her but took the phone. He rolled his eyes when he saw the pic.

“Of _course_ she had to show you _this_ picture. And I bet she told you what happened after the pic was taken, didn’t she?”

“Yep!” Clary chirped.

Alec glowered at her.

Simon leaned sideways to take a peek at the image, his shoulder digging into Alec’s collarbone, his cheek smashed against his chin.

“Cool bike, dude!”

Alec cleared his throat.

“I always wanted to ride one, but my mom would have a field day. One of Rebecca’s ex-boyfriends used to have this _huge_ Harley Davidson, and obviously Rebecca would ride it all the time, but oh man, when our mom found out, there was hell to pay,” Simon rambled on, taking no notice of Alec’s growing irritation. “What happened after this pic was taken? Did you crash the bike? Dude, I bet you crashed the bike and had to—phashhmfhositt.” Simon’s words were muffled and eventually extinguished by Alec’s open palm over his face. He pushed Simon’s face off of him, the momentum pushing Simon’s body back. Alec breathed a sigh of relief when he was free, but it was short lived.

“So did you crash it?” Simon continued. Alec rolled his eyes skyward.

“Yeah, Alec, did you crash it?” Clary repeated, laughter in her voice.

Alec glared at her. “Why don’t you just tell him so he can shut the fuck up already and go back to whatever the fuck he was doing. _Jesus fucking Christ._ ”

“I was _studying_ ,” Simon said, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever,” Alec muttered.

“He fell off the bike a few times after trying to ride it. I don’t think he even got to fully ride it, right, Alec?” Clary said. She looked at him for confirmation.

Alec shrugged, handing Clary her phone back. “Not by myself, no. I rode passenger on another bike.” Clary took her phone back, glancing down at it. It was still on Alec’s pic. _Damn it._ She had been hoping he would have accidentally scrolled forward in her camera roll and found Magnus’s pic.

“So. You know Magnus? He likes motorcycles too. Look; see?” She didn’t give Alec a chance to say anything before she was putting down her phone between them, sliding it towards Alec slowly, Magnus’s picture on full display. “What do you think?”

Simon raised his eyebrows at Clary when she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She made a face at him, as if telling him to _shut up_ , and he mimed zipping his lips closed. He shook his head at her, taking a quick glance at Clary’s phone again and rolling his eyes when he saw _what_ pic it was. He turned back to his textbook.

Alec was eerily quiet as he studied the image. “Um,” he started. “Nice. I mean—yeah...nice.” He cleared his throat and slid Clary’s phone across the table, back to her. His cheeks were pink.

Clary smiled down at her phone and picked it up. When she looked up, Alec was playing with the strings of his sweaters hoodie. His head was bowed and he looked deep in thought. She watched as he then grabbed his phone again. As she stared at his bowed head, an idea struck her. She looked at her phone again, tapping into her camera. She brought her phone up, pointing the camera at him.

“Hey Alec?”

Alec looked up. He frowned when he saw her phone pointed at him.

“I was asked by your admirer for more pictures of you, so…can you smile and say cheese? A hi would be cool too.”

Alec was decidedly _not_ smiling at the camera. Simon looked up from his textbook again, eyebrows raised at Clary.

“What,” Alec said.

“Admirer?” Simon asked.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Clary stressed, throwing a glare at Simon, before looking back at Alec and glaring at him too.

“Admirer?” Alec echoed.

“Yes. Now, is he going to get a pic of you _not_ frowning or what?”

“Um...okay...” He smiled at the camera in bewilderment.

Clary frowned. She snapped the pic anyway. “Well, it’s something,” she muttered.

“ _Tinder_ ,” Simon coughed.

Clary ignored him. She typed a text to Magnus and sent the pic off. “Done,” she announced, looking up at Alec. He wasn’t smiling any longer, but his look of bewilderment remained.

Kaelie once again popped out of nowhere, this time holding a tray with their drinks. She placed their respective drinks in front of them without a word.

“Thanks, Kaelie,” Simon said, wrapping his hands around his coffee cup and taking a sip.

“Uh-huh,” Kaelie mumbled.

Alec nodded his thanks, while Clary smiled hers. Kaelie was then gone, back into the abyss that was the diner.

Clary’s phone vibrated, alerting her to a new text message. Alec’s eyes quickly zoomed in on her phone. He took a sip of his soda as he watched Clary text back. Simon was taking turns reading, looking at Alec and Clary, and taking sips of his coffee.

“Magnus says _hi_ ,” Clary said, breaking the silence. She didn’t look up, continuing to text.

Alec looked to Simon, who shrugged at him. “To who?” Alec asked slowly, giving Clary a blank look.

Clary rolled her eyes and gave him a flat look in return. Alec took the hint. “Oh,” he said, “right.” He took another sip and stared across the room at nothing in particular, looking dumbfounded. “ _Hi_ ,” he said, his eyes coming back to Clary. “Tell him _hi_.” He looked down at his phone and picked it up, giving a small smile as he went back to reading.

“He said _cute_ ,” Clary giggled.

Alec’s head snapped up at that. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

“Dude, close your mouth or flies are going to get in. Unless you like flies? If you do, that’s cool, man. No judgement. We all have our cravishjts—” Alec’s hand was starting to make itself at home on Simon’s face.

“Thanks,” Alec said, the word a question. He looked at Clary gobsmacked, all the while he kept his hand over Simon’s face, not paying an ounce of attention as Simon continued talking under his hand. All of a sudden Alec removed his hand violently, bringing it to his chest and cradling it. He looked at Simon in horror.

“Did you just _lick_ me?”

Simon made a face, sticking out his tongue at him. “You taste awful, dude.”

“Okay, that’s it—” Alec didn’t finish as he reached out and grabbed Simon by the shoulders, putting him into a headlock.

“Help help! I’m being repressed!” Simon hollered as they grappled.

Clary didn’t offer them a single look as she texted back and forth with Magnus, a slight frown appearing and then disappearing on her face. Kaelie, who was sitting behind the counter texting and chewing gum, looked up and glared at them. Thankfully there was no one else in the diner but Kaelie, the cook, and old man Clancy, otherwise they would be getting numerous weird looks. When the table shook, rattling everyone’s drinks, Clary was forced to look up and put a stop to their shenanigans.

“Guys!” she hollered at them. She grabbed one of her napkins, crumbled it into a ball and threw it at Alec’s head. It bounced off his hair softly. Simon was now turning tomato red as he struggled harder against Alec’s headlock. Clary growled and grabbed one of the metal spoons. She threw it at Alec’s head. This time the bounce wasn’t as soft and there was a definite sound of impact.

“Ow!” Alec cried out, abruptly letting go of Simon, leaving him gasping and huffing and glaring at Alec. Alec rubbed the back of his head and glared at Clary. “What the fuck, Fray.”

“Magnus wants to ask you a question,” Clary said.

Alec’s glare dissolved into surprised blinks. “Okay,” Alec said slowly. “Sure.”

“I have a question too,” Simon said, adjusting his crooked glasses. “Why do you constantly abuse me, man? I have rights, you know.”

“Shut up,” Alec and Clary said in unison, both glaring at Simon.

Simon sent Clary a betrayed look in response. “This betrayal business is getting old,” he muttered, looking like a kicked puppy. Clary gave Simon a pointed look at that.

Clary’s phone vibrated. After exchanging a few texts, she said, “He wants to know what that picture on your phone is. He says they look like eggs.”

“Oh!” Alec exclaimed. Clary looked up at that, her eyebrows raised. Alec grabbed his phone and unlocked it, speaking as he did. “Did you know that the first documented dinosaur eggs were thought to have been laid by large birds? It wasn’t until the early 1900’s that the first scientifically recognized eggs were accidentally discovered in Mongolia. The eggs they found were first thought to be Protoceratops eggs because that was the dinosaur known to inhabit the area. They also found the fossils of an Oviraptor really close to the nest. They thought that the Oviraptor had stolen the eggs, which is why they named the dinosaur _Oviraptor_ , which means “egg taker” in Latin. It wasn’t until the 1990’s that the Oviraptor got its name cleared. The eggs belonged to the Oviraptor itself.”

Clary was already back to texting with Magnus, having bowed out of Alec’s speech after his first sentence. Simon, on the other hand, looked interested in the topic.

“Wow,” Simon said. “But they never renamed the dinosaur?”

“No. From what I read it wasn’t even brought up."

“The name sounds cool, but yeah, that sucks. Poor dino.”

“Magnus says _bye_ ,” Clary said.

" _Bye_ ,” Alec said, giving Clary’s phone an amused smile.

Just then Kaelie appeared with their plates.

“Just in time,” Clary laughed as Kaelie slid her plate of fries in front of her.

“You keeping tabs on us?” Simon joked. Kaelie gave him a bored look as she slid his plate of cookies in front of him. She didn’t answer.

Alec’s plate was next, a bigger and heavier one. Simon eyed Alec’s plate, looking slightly green. Alec cut a piece from his steak and took a bite. Simon continued eyeing Alec’s plate in disgust.

“You want a piece of this?” Alec asked. Clary choked on her fry, coughing and laughing at the same time. Alec looked at her in confusion.

“No, absolutely not!” Simon declared.

“They why do you keep looking at it?”

“Do you ever eat anything else?” Simon replied.

“Yes,” Alec said slowly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat anything else here but steak."

“That’s because their steak is the best,” Alec said with finality.

Simon shrugged at that.

“So when is your test?” Clary asked Simon, trying to take his mind off Alec’s choice of food.

“Monday,” Simon groaned. “I’m so fucked.”

“Study date this weekend then?” Clary asked him.

“Yes, please.”

“Count me out,” Alec said.

“You’re not invited!” Clary and Simon shouted.


End file.
